


The Odd Job

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Bukkake, Creampie, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Horse cock, Horses, Masturbation, Multi, Odd Job, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Zoophillia, big dick, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: Two Huntresses in training take up a job request for class, and end up discovering their love for horse dick.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Other(s), Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Other(s), weiss schnee/yang xiao long/horse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Odd Job

Sometimes, being a Huntress meant more than just saving people from Grimm. Amidst the endless strife of monsters and criminals bringing harm to the people of Remnant, there were always ‘lesser’ duties to attend to. They weren’t as harrowing as battling against a Beowolf, but it would be wrong to ignore the plea of someone in need of help. Local billboards were filled with job postings and advertisements asking for professional help from all corners of Remnant, and it was up to the defenders of humanity to take on these tasks.

Out in the countryside of Vale, many farmers lived in solitude. Some had lived their whole lives away from more populated urban areas, and could take down their fair share of Grimm invaders sneaking onto their property. However, there were some jobs that a simple farmer couldn’t take care of himself.

Mr. Macaron McDonald was one of those older folks. Living on a livestock farm meant lots of heavy lifting and feeding of animals, and his brittle old body wasn’t always up to the task. Having recently lost his long-time assistant to a sudden runaway marriage with her second cousin, Mr. McDonald was in dire need of a young lady to make his life easier.

Lucky for him, two were coming to answer his call this afternoon.

Deep asleep in a rocking chair on his front porch, the old man awoke to the revving of a motorcycle engine filling the air, and his weary eyes opened to see the yellow bike parked on the other side of his white-picket fence. Two girls dismounted the vehicle, one with long blonde locks falling past her shoulders, the other a prim and proper young lady with hair white as winter itself.

“Here we are,” Yang Xiao Long said cheerfully, pushing her bike’s kickstand into place, “How’s that country air smell to you?”

Weiss Schnee wrinkled her nose, wincing as the scent of manure and cows overpowered her nostrils. “Just wonderful.”

“Come on, Weiss,” Yang said, “You wanted to come along, remember? Help out those in need? Buy a little pony to take back home to your castle like a pretty princess would?”

“Ok, first. Never call me a pretty princess again. And second, while you might be used to this lovely odor you call the country, I most definitely am not.”

“Ow. Was that supposed to be an insult?”

Weiss sighed in frustration. “Let’s just get this job done and get back to Beacon. We still have a test to study for tomorrow.”

The job in question, however, was very vague in its description: _Horses in need of a talented hand or two. Ladies only!_

Neither of the girls knew what exactly they’d be getting into, but getting to work with animals seemed like it would be enjoyable enough. Plus, Yang’s experience with Zwei meant that at least one of them knew how to properly treat a furry friend.

Yang followed Weiss through the gated arch and towards Mr. McDonald’s cozy-looking house. The farmer slowly rose from his chair to greet the two young ladies with a smile.

“Why, hello there you two whippersnappers. Yang and Weiss, wasn’t it?”

“That’s us!” Yang grinned back, her teammate giving the man a small nod, “Heard you needed some help with your horses. Got a bucking bronco for us to tame?”

Mr. McDonald chuckled. “I guess you could say that. My top workhorse – his name is Cimron – he’s havin’ some troubles of his own that I can’t really do anythin’ about here. My niece used to take real good care of him, but now she went and ran off with my nephew Billy-Bob and, well, that’s a whole different story I don’t think y’all want to hear about, now do ya?”

The girls shared a concerned glance.

“I’d… rather not,” Weiss replied, “But we’d be happy to help you with your horse. Could you take us to him?”

“Why certainly,” the old geezer descended his porch with weak knees using a hunting rifle for a cane, “He’s just out in my barn out back. Now follow me, y’all.”

Yang and Weiss followed behind him a few steps back, whispering to each other.

“Hey, that thing about his niece and nephew… You don’t think-

“That’s the absolute last thing I want to think about right now, Yang.”

* * *

Big, wooden doors creaked open as Mr. McDonald brought the two Huntresses into his barn. The girls were greeted by the smell of fresh hay, brought inside just that morning. Two mottled white mares stood quietly in the stables just to Weiss’s left, one of them reaching out to sniff the heiress’s vanilla-scented perfume.

“These are some nice horses, Mr. McDonald,” Yang said, “Are you a breeder?”

“Have been for over fifty years now,” he answered, continuing forward towards the back of the barn, “Runs in the family. We’ve lived on this farm raising stallions and farming beef for nearly a century since my great-grandpappy came to Vale from Atlas.”

Weiss stepped carefully through the hay-covered floor, as to avoid any potential dung hiding under the straw. “If your family is so talented with horses, then why do you need our help?”

The old farmer sighed. “Well, I told you about my niece runnin’ off, and that meant Cimron is down his helper. There ain’t no more young lasses left in my family that live around here to replace her, so that’s why I been putting out advertisements in those fancy tech boards in the city.”

Something didn’t seem to add up to Yang and Weiss as they reached the last stable in the back of the barn. Why was having a female helper so important?

Suddenly, Mr. McDonald let out a shrill whistle, startling the girls. “Ho! Cimron! You got some company!”

There was a loud snort from in the stable, followed by heavy steps as a huge tawny stallion turned around from its trough to look at the three humans. Yang and Weiss stood in awe at the huge workhorse, nearly nine-feet tall and looking down at them with big black eyes.

“Say hello to Cimron, girls,” McDonald said, urging them towards the equine, “He’s a real nice fellow. He won’t bite ya.”

Yang was the first to approach, holding out her hand to let the big horse sniff it. Cimron sensed no threat, and allowed the blonde to pet the side of his long face. “Aren’t you a big softie? Come say hi, Weiss.”

No answer.

“Weiss,” Yang repeated, giggling as Cimron nuzzled his head into hers, “He’s really nice. Give him a pet.”

“Uh, Yang…”

There was a surprising sound of concern in the heiress’s voice. “What’s the matter? He won’t hurt you. I mean, he really seems to like me.”

“Um,” Weiss blushed, fidgeting as she pointed underneath Cimron, “You certainly are right about that last part.”

“Huh?” Yangs eyes followed Weiss’s finger, “What do you mean- _Oh.”_

The phrase ‘hung like a horse’ was one Yang was familiar with, and was now one she completely understood the origin of.

Dangling beneath the workhorse was a gigantic penis, pink with black splotches and nearly as long and thick as Yang’s arm. It was unlike anything either girl had seen before, mostly because animal genitalia wasn’t something they ever had the desire to look up online. She knew it was wrong to stare at it, but… Shit, that was a big dick.

“Whoa,” Yang was visibly flustered and slightly embarrassed. “He, uh, he sure is packing.”

Mr. McDonald nodded his head. “Sure is, missy. Doesn’t bother ya at all, does it?”

“I’m… Wait, what?”

The old farmer ignored Yang’s reply and turned to Weiss. “What about you?”

Her face a bright red, Weiss tried thinking of a reasonable response, but her eyes were glued to the giant horse schlong throbbing before her. “It… It’s only natural for it to behave that way. Humans do it, and so do animals.”

“Ha-ha! That’s the spirit! You two sure got what it takes!”

“Yeah, about that,” Yang said, hand on her hip, “What exactly _are_ we doing? You weren’t very clear about that in the ad.”

“Well, that’s because it ain’t something I can really put out in the public… You know what _artificial insemination_ is?”

Dead silence.

Both girls were starting to understand just what sort of job they had taken up, and both were almost too stunned to reply.

“You’re… You’re serious, aren’t you?” Weiss asked, “But… But why can’t _you_ do it?”

“Cimron’s a stubborn old lad. Doesn’t like mating my mares himself, and doesn’t let anyone but a lady touch his tool. Believe me, it only took one kick to my head to prove that fact right. Nearly killed me.”

Staring down at the workhorse’s giant member, Yang’s mind raced with thoughts. Is this wrong? How does it even work? What would she have to do? “So, all Weiss and I have to do is get him relieved and collect his… _sample?”_

Weiss shot her a disgusted look. Was Yang really willing to do such a task? And why did she have to say her name as well? She certainly wasn’t ready to jerk off a horse!

“Whatever you gotta do to get his seed out and in that over there, missy,” Mr. McDonald replied, jerking his thumb at a large silver bucket in the corner of the stall, “I’ll take it from that point. I’m assuming I can let you figure it out from here, so I’m gonna go inside and grab myself a sip of the ol’ whiskey jug. You need me, don’t hesitate to come hollerin’.”

And with that, the seasoned farmer departed, leaving Yang and Weiss alone with their taboo task. Neither of them moved a muscle for a solid five minutes, eyes glued to Cimron’s dangling shaft. It took a snort from the horse to finally make Yang take the initiative.

“Okay,” Yang said, removing her gloves and stepping into the stall, “Let’s do this.”

_“Wh-what?!”_ Weiss was flabbergasted, watching with shock as Yang pulled a stool over towards the horse’s genitals and took a seat. She knew Yang was pretty easygoing, but this was a step too far! “Yang, think about this! This is insane!”

Yang shrugged. “Yeah, but we fight giant monsters for a living. What’s jerking off a horse compared to that?”

“It’s… its disgusting! Humans shouldn’t do this to animals!”

“We came here to help Mr. McDonald, and it would be rude to just leave.”

“Yang…”

“I’m not making you do this, Weiss, so don’t stop me from helping out. Just stand there and watch then.”

Shifting her focus from the heiress back to the stallion, Yang studied the muscle before her. How should she go about this? She’d been with a guy once before, so she knew how to take care of a dick, But would a horse like the same things as a human?

There was only one way to find out.

Throwing any hesitation away, she took hold of the penis with one hand, grasping it gently. Yang could hear a low, satisfied rumble coming from Cimron.

“Wow,” Yang said, as she began to slowly stroke the dick close to its base, “It’s really hard. Kind of dry, too.”

She spit in both of her hands, rubbing them together before she gripped the cock again. The extra lubricant made it easier for Yang to stroke the full length of its shaft, and Cimron stomped his hoof in satisfaction.

Weiss stood by, arms folded and her back turned to them. However, she was observing the obscene act from the corner of her eye. She hated to admit it, but she was impressed by Yang’s skilled hands. The way she cupped around the flared tip of Cimron’s penis, twisting her wrist to massage the skin as best as she could as she went back down the foot-long cock, was close to talent she had only seen in a lewd film.

“Sure is a big dick…” Yang murmured, realizing she was starting to get a little flustered. The throbbing muscle in her hands was warm, pumped full of blood and aroused just from her touch. Why was jerking off this stallion’s cock getting her so hot and bothered? It had been a long while since she had touched a penis like this, and even longer still since she’d _tasted_ one…

No.

Yang shook away those thoughts. This wasn’t for pleasure, it was a job to complete.

But if giving the horse a blowjob would make her task easier…

“So, uh, Weiss,” Yang said with a hint of nervousness, “Let’s say – hypothetically – I put this in my mouth to get this done with quicker… You wouldn’t tell anyone, would you? Just our secret?”

“…You can’t be serious.”

“Just answer the question. Yes or no.”

Holy shit. Yang wasn’t joking. Weiss took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

“No, Yang. I wouldn’t.”

“Okay. Good to know.”

Sliding off her seat, Yang got on her knees, the tip of the cock hovering right in front of her mouth. A long web of precum stretched from the urethra to her hands, a stringy mess of sex. She glanced quickly at Weiss before licking a nice drop of it off her hand, getting a sample of what would be soon pouring down her throat.

Salty, she thought as she let the liquid sit on her tongue. Not the same as a man’s, but it didn’t want to make her vomit. That was all she needed to know as she opened her mouth and wrapped her soft lips around the head of Cimron’s bestial cock.

It felt a lot bigger now that she was trying to fit it in her mouth. She moaned faintly, pushing her head further down on the shaft as she did her best to make it comfortable for herself. She wouldn’t make it all the way down to its base, but she could still make the upper half of the stallion’s cock feel amazing.

Yang started bobbing her head back and forth, slurping loudly as she coated the cock with her saliva. She kept her eyes closed, trying to pretend this was a muscular man rather than a giant workhorse in her, but the shape was undeniably equine. Yang gagged when his tip touched the back of her throat, and she heard Weiss gasp.

The heiress was speechless, her entire focus now on her teammate giving the horse a blowjob. Weiss wasn’t sure if she should stop Yang, or let the girl enjoy her taboo act.

But what shocked Weiss more was the tingling sensation biting at her in-between her own thighs. Of all the things to get turned on by, bestiality was never at the top of Weiss’s list. But Yang looked so hot going at that cock…

With a loud pop, Yang pulled her lips away from the dick to catch her breath, panting heavily from exhaustion and arousal. “Holy shit… Is it warm in here? Or is it just me?”

“I… I don’t-

Before Weiss could respond, Yang was already unbuttoning her brown jacket. It slid off her shoulders, her yellow tube top the only thing containing her voluptuous breasts from spilling out. She went back to deep throating the cock while she unbuttoned her skirt, now only in her undergarments and boots as she moaned like a slut on her knees.

Yang was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. This was so wrong, fucked up even, but it felt _right_.

She could feel Cimron’s cock swelling more than it had before. Yang grasped the lower end of the shaft and jerked it off with both of her hands, doing whatever she could to drain the horse of all that bent up stress in its balls. She took a moment to slap her face with the slippery cock, kissing it lovingly before shoving it back into her mouth.

On the sidelines, Weiss was starting to lose her battle with arousal. Her thighs writhed and knees buckled, the uptight girl doing her best to keep her hands from trailing downwards toward her soaked panties. Watching Yang choke on that cock was too hot for her to deny, and she was beginning to feel a little envious.

Before she knew it, her fingers were digging into her panties to relieve her itch. First one, then two entered her wet pussy, Weiss doing her best to finger herself as stealthily and as good as possible.

“Hmnh…” Weiss whimpered, just a bit too loudly. Her small cry was noticed by Yang, who opened her eyes to look at her masturbating teammate.

“You want a taste?” Yang grinned, holding the cock in one hand, “Or would you rather watch me have all the fun?”

The heiress bit her lip. After making her decision, she removed her petticoat from her shoulders before entering the stall. “This stays between us, and _only_ us. Understood?”

“Just suck the cock, Weiss.”

Just like Yang had done, the heiress too Cimron into her mouth, fingering her pussy as she got her first taste of horse precum. For the dignified demeanor she put on, Weiss succumbed to her carnal urges faster than Yang had, moaning and sucking with the vigor of a pornstar.

“Oh, fuck,” Weiss breathed, licking the bottom length of the horse cock, “It tastes so fucking good.”

“I didn’t take you for a slut, Weiss,” Yang joked, as she buried her face in Cimron’s balls. She licked them clean as her teammate slurped all the leaking juices from the other end.

“If enjoying dick is so bad, then consider me evil.”

With that, Weiss pulled her inner dress down to expose her ample breasts, nipples perked at attention. Yang followed suit, lifting up her tube top and letting her D-cup tits free. The blonde crawled over to her friend and suckled on her nipple, the heiress whimpering from the sudden mouth on her tits as she chocked on horse cock.

One could not have even imagined that these two girls had even the slightest hesitation of touching a horse dick at one point. Yang and Weiss had never been so turned on in their lives than at this very moment, slobbering over the penis of another species and now pleasuring each other.

Suddenly, Weiss felt Cimron’s cock bulge with even more girth. She only had a moment to react, pulling it from her mouth as she took a face-full of horse cum at point-blank range. The intense ejaculation splattered onto Yang as well, the blonde staring in awe at the sheer volume of semen dripping from a stunned Weiss’s face and chest.

“Holy crap!” Yang exclaimed, “I was expecting a lot, but not that much.”

“Hah… I…” Weiss breathed, at a loss for words, “I think… I should put this in the bucket. We still have a job to do and all.”

“Yeah, but…” Yang smirked as she licked up the pool of cum dripping between Weiss’s tits, “We can still have some for ourselves.”

Rolling her eyes at the cum hungry Yang’s tenacity, Weiss noticed Cimron wasn’t ready to be finished either. His cock was rising back to attention, just as stiff as before his release.

Then an idea crossed Weiss’s mind.

“Hey, Yang… Get on the stool. On your back.”

The blonde cocked her head, then gasped when she understood the implication. “God damn, you are a naughty little princess. But I like the way you think.”

With haste, Yang positioned herself as instructed, spreading her cunt open with her fingers. She held her legs out wide as Weiss guided Cimron forwards to her, hand gripped on his cock as she lined it up with Yang’s tight little pussy.

Holy fuck.

This was actually happening.

She was going to fuck a horse.

Yang could feel her own hot breath tickling her cum-covered tits, body shaking slightly with anticipation. The cock was at least a foot long, maybe bigger. Would it hurt? Could it break her aura?

Seeing Yang’s readiness, Weiss decided to be a tease. She slapped the skin above the blonde’s crotch, stroking the tip of the cock over her wet hole, watching Yang squirm and moan from just the touch of the hard member. She even pushed it lower, petting Yang’s virgin asshole with the equine rod.

“Which one?” Weiss asked, going back and forth from one of Yang’s entrances to the other.

“My pussy…” Yang moaned, squeezing her tits together, “Put it in my pussy. Let him breed me~!”

With a smirk, Weiss held the cock in place. “Ready, Cimron?”

The stallion let out a snort, raising its body up to prop its hooves on the stack of crates behind the girls; they must have been stacked there for this very reason. He was trained to fuck human girls. He was ready to go.

Yang closed her eyes, gasping as she felt the cock start to slide into her deeper, and deeper, and…

With one powerful thrust, Cimron shoved the whole length inside of her.

_“AH~!”_

So full. Yang felt so fucking full, her pussy stretching to meet his girth. She lay there frozen, mouth agape, eyes wide as she let a wave of pleasure flood over her. This was _amazing._

“Oh, Gods,” Weiss gasped, rubbing her hand over the bulge protruding from Yang’s stomach, “It’s all inside… How does it feel, Yang?”

No reply. Yang’s head was in the clouds, her friend’s voice nothing but a murmur. All she could feel was the cock pulsing inside her.

The moment it started to move, she cried out in ecstasy.

“ _FUUUHCK~!”_

There was no stopping Cimron. The horse was shoving his cock into Yang with incredible force, the blonde’s tits slapping against her cum-covered chest. The girl could only moan and slobber in pleasure, tears rolling down her cheeks from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Harder! Oh Gods, harder Cimron!” Yang begged, pleading the horse for more, “It feels so good!”

This was bliss. Heaven. Yang’s pussy was soaked, her own juices mixing with the horses, a wet splashing smack resulting from every thrust. His balls pounded into her ass cheeks, her thick skin rippling from the contact. She had no control. She was being used as nothing more than a hole. And she fucking loved the helplessness.

_“Ah~! More! Please! Please… GAAAAAH~!”_ she asked once more, arching her back as she let out a silent scream. She nearly fainted from the coming, chest rising up and down as Cimron continued to use her.

All the while Weiss watched, rubbing her pussy, admiring Yang getting fucked thoroughly. The blonde’s curvy, voluptuous body was built for sex. The heiress fondled her teammate’s bouncing tits as she lay there helpless under the horse, Weiss having just enough room to slide herself in between the two and lay on top of her slutty friend. The two locked lips, sharing this taboo moment together.

Cimron must had noticed Weiss putting herself in the middle. The stallion pulled its cock out of Yang’s gaping pussy and raised its hips up just a bit higher. Weiss was too focused on kissing Yang that she didn’t prepare herself for what was about to enter her ass.

_“Wha- AAAAAAH~!”_

The heiress’s entire body lurched forward, and she would have fallen off the stool and onto her face if Yang wasn’t there to brace her. She had just lost her anal virginity to a foot long horse cock, and was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Oh Gods, Oh Gods,” Weiss repeated, looking back to see the equine dick lodged in her ass. For being so cocky with Yang a minute ago, she felt a bit embarrassed to have not taken the cock as well as the blonde had. “It’s inside me… Oh, fuck it’s all inside me~!”

“Feels good, right?” Yang crooned, pulling Weiss’s face back to hers, “Just relax. Savor it. Let him have you. _Give in.”_

Yang shoved her tongue into Weiss’s mouth, the heiress letting out muffled cries as Cimron broke her ass in. It burned quite a bit, but pain was something Weiss liked quite a bit. Feeling the cock reach her insides was all she needed right now, to be lanced and used like the filthy slut she was deep down.

The braying of the horse drowned out the moaning of the girls. Yang was fingering Weiss’s pussy as the shaft rapidly went in and out of her asshole, the heiress squeezing the big tits in her hands as the glorious muscle inside her sent her body into a world of bliss. She bounced her ass to meet its force, twerking her cheeks to please her new mate.

“You like that?” Weiss asked, “Show me you _– ah~! -_ like it! Let all _– hng~!_ -that nasty old cum out all inside my ass. Pretty please?”

“Give it to her!” Yang ordered, smacking the heiress’s ass with both hands, “Cum inside her! _Do it!”_

Cimron complied.

With a loud bray he BURST his load inside of Weiss’s ass. Torrents of cum gushed inside of the girl, oozing from her stuffed hole and dripping down over Yang’s well-fucked pussy. Weiss let out a cry before collapsing onto Yang, eyes closed. The orgasm had knocked her right out!

But the horse was not even close to being finished. Just as soon as it pulled out of Weiss’s cum filled butt, it entered Yang’s pussy again. The blonde came instantly, and held onto Weiss’s prone body tightly as she felt Cimron shoot another large load into her cunt.

_“Fuuhck…”_ Yang moaned, gasping as she felt his liters of seed flow up inside of her, “He… He sure knows how to fuck a girl right.”

The stallion’s rock hard shaft further fucked Yang, even after the cum had stopped spurting inside of her. His resilience was impeccable. Yang braced herself for another good fucking, wondering just how many more loads Cimron had left for the two of them…

* * *

Dusk had fallen, and Mr. McDonald finally opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his front door. He’d drank much more whiskey than he had intended, and passed out on his couch for a couple hours. Just another Sunday.

He turned off his television as he opened the door. He was greeted by Yang and Weiss, both looking very worn out. The blonde’s hair was a frizzy mess, and the heiress stood with shaky knees and eyeliner stains dripping down her face. At their feet was a giant bucket, filled to the brim with Cimron’s seed.

“All done…” Yang panted, giving the farmer a weak thumbs up, “That’s enough horse semen for a couple generations.”

“Well, I’ll be,” Mr. McDonald grinned, “You two must’ve been tugging at him for hours to get this much outta the poor lad. He must be sound asleep by now.”

Weiss smirked. “We have our ways. We should probably get going now. It is getting quite late.”

“Thanks for all the help then, girls,” the farmer said, pulling the bucket inside, “I’ll make sure to call you up if Cimron’s ever needin’ any help like this again.”

“Don’t worry,” Yang said, “Well make sure to visit him at least once a week… He sure _fills the holes_ in our schedules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a one-shot I had an idea for. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
